1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device in which data is stored. For example, the memory device includes a memory cell array. The memory cell array includes a plurality of memory blocks, and each of the memory blocks includes a plurality of cell strings. The cell strings include a plurality of memory cells.
A three-dimensional memory device means a device in which cell strings are vertically formed on a substrate. For example, the memory cells may be stacked on the substrate in a vertical direction to form cell strings, and the cell strings may be formed in a structure shaped like “U” or “I” according to a structure of the cell strings. The cell strings having the U-shaped structure may include a plurality of memory cells arranged between a bit line and a pipe gate, and a plurality of memory cells arranged between a common source line and a pipe gate. The cell strings having the I-shaped structure may include a plurality of memory cells serially connected with each other between a bit line and a common source line.